Traditionally, hook-and-loop fasteners comprise two mating components that releasably engage with one another, thus allowing coupling and decoupling of the two surfaces or objects. The male fastener portion typically includes a substrate having fastener elements, such as hooks, extending from the substrate. Such fastener elements are referred to as “loop-engageable” in that they are configured to releasably engage with fibers of the mating component to form the hook-and loop-fastening.
Among other things, hook-and-loop fasteners are employed to releasably engage a flap of a pouch or pocket, to hold the pouch or pocket closed. The hook-and-loop fasteners provide infinite adjustment capabilities adaptable to both empty and full pouches. Thus pouches with hook-and-loop fasteners are very well suited for garments where such qualities are important and appreciated.
Touch fastener materials are perceived by some to not be particularly suitable for applications in which quiet fastener operation is advantageous (such as in hunting or military garments, for example). Some efforts have been made to reduce the level and/or frequency of sound generated by the separation of touch fasteners, with limited success.
Further advances in the design of fastener products are sought, for this and for other applications.